


Shame

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [20]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Park Jinyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Kim Wonpil, implied/ referenced underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Wonpil finally goes into his first heat and happens upon JYP.





	Shame

Shame

Wonpil laid in his bed. His skin was itching a bit and he felt a bit warm. His stomach had been cramping and he knew that he was getting sick, he just couldn't talk to his parents about it. After he returned home to his parents, Wonpil hadn't wanted to think about what happened. He tried to bury it, but the scent followed him around. He couldn't sleep without seeing him hovering over him, pushing into him,  _ hurting him.  _

He couldn't erase it. He couldn't forget it, so he could only try to deal with it. He just had to reconstruct it. 

He stayed up late (because  _ he _ was always there in his mind, holding him down and laughing) and searched everything he had to know about being an omega who lost their virginity. The things he saw online disgusted him. 

The things that alphas and betas said about people like him were vile. It was a bunch of sick stuff of about how much omegas deserved things like what happened to him, and how as an omega, he belonged on his back, legs spread for the next alpha.

It scared him but he learned something important.

He would have his heat soon. 

Wonpil dreaded the moment when he would feel the first licks of heat. He knew that it would come and without the aid of suppressants, there was only one way to fix it. A heat served one purpose, and that was to produce offspring. 

Wonpil stumbled out of bed and pulled his hoodie over his head. He thought he would have more time to deal with this.

After his searches, he had been avoiding it. He didn't want to think about this, but now that it was here, he couldn't avoid it. He walked out of his room and headed downstairs.

**“** Ah, Wonpil-ah! You're up,” Wonpil’s mom said and he looked up at her before quickly looking down. 

“Yes.,” Wonpil answered quietly, sticking his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He wanted nothing more than to curl himself up into her lap, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

“What-uh- what are you up to?” She asked nervously. Ever since she picked him up from  _ his _ house, she had been a little cautious of him. It was like she could tell something big happened to change his scent but she couldn't (wouldn't) figure it out. 

She just pretended that he was born with this defect and they went from there, never broaching the subject.

“Nothing. Just going out to get some ramen,” He said and she nodded. 

“You look- uh, just be careful, love,” She settled on and he nodded sharply before heading toward the door. He grabbed his bike and hopped on, he was sweating already and he hadn’t started moving yet. 

He rode to a pharmacy and pulled his hood on his head a little tighter as he stumbled off of his bike. He felt a bit of slick sticking his boxers to the back of his legs and he felt his face burn. This was his reality. He knew he needed to get something to fix it. He was only thirteen, but he hoped immensely that the pharmacist would believe he was older. 

He walked to the counter and cleared his throat. There was sweat dripping down the side of his face and he began to feel dizzy.

He pulled his hoodie tighter to his body. 

“I- uh, I need some heat suppressants,” He said and wiped some sweat that was collecting on his top lip away with the back of his hand.

“Can I see your ID?” The beta asked and he bit his lip. 

“I left it at home, but I’m sixteen. I was born in 91,” He said and the beta man sighed. 

“I can’t sell to you without an ID. It’s the law. I’m sorry. Maybe your  _ partner  _ can help you through.” He said, his voice full of venom.

Wonpil bit the inside of his lip until he could taste blood. 

The metallic tang to his blood was not that different than his scent.

“Please, I can’t- I don’t have a partner.” He begged.

The beta just shook his head and Wonpil wanted to scream. He was getting desperate. 

“I can’t,” The man said and Wonpil just sighed and stormed out of the store.

He was beginning to shake and he had no idea where he was going, or what he would do.

He also felt confused, like he shouldn’t be here, but he had no idea where else he could be, or why his body wanted to be somewhere else. 

He felt as if his entire body was engulfed in flames and he was sore from head to toe.    
He dropped to his butt in a small side street. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to self-soothe. He began to sing to himself, the way his mother used to do when they nested. He ran his hands over his sides. He smelled something strong like pine and lemon. 

The scent was almost appealing to him.

There was something about the lemon that was too sharp, too sour, but it was the most appealing scent that he’d ever smelled it seemed. 

He stopped singing as the footsteps got closer.

“Don’t stop singing little one.” A smooth voice said and he lifted his head and buried his face into the alpha’s neck. He felt as more slick dribbled out.

He thought he was going to throw up. 

“You’re in heat aren’t you?” The man asked and Wonpil nodded before trying to climb in the man’s lap as he kneeled next to the sweltering omega. 

It was an alpha, an alpha could fix this problem.

Wonpil threw his head back in submission, his hood sliding off of his head, though the act made him feel like he would die. 

“Oh wow, you’re pretty young. What’s a young thing like you doing going into heat?” He asked petting through Wonpil’s hair and he positively purred. 

“Can you help me, please Alpha?” Wonpil begged. 

The Alpha’s touch seemed to soothe his burning.

“Hmm, I guess I have my answer. Too bad you stink. I don’t think I’d be able to knot with that scent of yours. How old are you?” The man asked. 

“Thi-thirteen.” He stammered out. 

“Damn, I have a son about your age. Fuck you’re pretty, though. Okay. Stay right here and Alpha will be right back.” He said and Wonpil whined. 

“Please don’t leave me. I’ll be a good omega. I know what I’m supposed to do, my Samchon taught me well. I’ll be good. Don’t leave.” He cried. 

“Omega, stay!” The man commanded and Wonpil fell back onto his butt, his brain clearing out except for the command. 

“Good boy. Now don’t move until I get back.” He commanded and Wonpil stayed where he was as the man turned the corner. The heat was back and felt unbearable, but he couldn’t move. The alpha made sure of that. 

He smelled that pine and lemon scent and he looked up without moving his head. The man was back and he was holding out a pill to him. 

“Open your mouth.” He commanded and Wonpil did as he was told, swallowing the pill and some water. He waited for something, but nothing seemed to happen. 

“Why isn’t it working?” He asked. 

“You really are naive. It takes some time to work. Come with me.” He said. 

It wasn’t a command this time but it felt like it could be one. 

“I- I don’t know. I don’t even know you.” Wonpil asked feeling embarrassed and hot and sticky and aroused. The man bent closer to his height.

The almost right scent of pine and lemon filled his nose. 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me. What’s your name?” The man asked, his voice soft and smooth. Wonpil wanted to sink into it and wrap himself up in it. 

“Kim Wonpil.” He said. 

“Nice to meet you, Kim Wonpil. I’m Park Jinyoung, but most people just call me JYP.” He said running his hands through the omegas hair. Wonpil had heard the name before, of course, he had, and he was surprised that he hadn’t recognized the man, but then again, his brain was only recognizing that he was an alpha and he could help him. 

“CEO. Oh, JYP-ssi. Alpha-ssi. Thank you.” He bowed deeply before blushing as he felt more slick sliding down his leg. The back of pants were probably covered at this point. 

“Shh, beautiful, I’m gonna make it better. Come with Alpha.” He said and Wonpil nodded, following the man out of the alley and to his car.


End file.
